


Jason Dean, Interupted

by ourloveisslushies



Series: Jason Dean, Interrupted [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, It was alot on paper, im lazy, im sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisslushies/pseuds/ourloveisslushies
Summary: JD is mental (literally)





	Jason Dean, Interupted

PROLOGUE 

"Jason Dean was never in a mind to begin with, therefore we don't have to wonder why things turned out the way they did. His mother wasn't around much, for reasons unknown, however, I do suspect it was because of the mother's unsound mind as well. And as for his father...well, you could say that you aren't exactly the most stable person to blow things up for a living. 

One might say that young Jason Dean was already on the brink of insanity due to his environment's conditions, him being socially isolated and his parents not being around during the vital stages of his brain's social psychological growth. 

Though it's speculation, I do believe it is quite possible that Jason Dean was, in fact, insane even before his mother's suicide.

But as of now, he has exhibited signs of psychosis, such as aggression, hostility, disorientation, paranoia, delusions, and is not only a threat to himself but others too. Considering his poor mental state, I thought it'd be more fitting for Jason to stay at the Sherwood psychiatric facility indefinitely, or at least until he recovers from his psychotic behavior, also some of us here have started to think this boy is not just psychotic but a complete sociopath. 

The way he describes others... It's like they're just ants in his path as if-if one of them were to get in the way he'd crushed them mercilessly. Signs of remorse from this boy aren't distinguishable whatsoever, Its like he has no conscience or a soul for that matter... 

But that's not relevant to my case, continuing on-I feel like serving time here will do him some good, he's so young, only seventeen, and-" 

"That's enough Dr.Flemming, this boy is probably just some angsty egotistic teen. He probably just wants to run away from his parents without getting arrested by the police. This kid has been causing trouble all over town, are we sure we want him here?" 

"But that's exactly why we want him here! He needs a place where he can be guided and given the help he needs! We can't just ignore his plea for help! Are we just going to let our children die? Is that want we want to happen? I say we sit down with him and talk it out and see what we can do to help him, he needs the guidance!" 

"Call me when the shuttle lands." The director said chuckling along with the others listening to Ms. Flemmings presentation on Jason Dean. A kid who has been reaping havoc everywhere he goes. 

"Oh, laugh all you want but if we deny him the right to seek the help he needs, he'll end up doing something that'll hurt himself and everyone else who denied him in his life!" 

Those around started to mutter as they knew this boy was always doing the extreme as it "always seems to leave an impression" or something like that. 

"Well, maybe he might benefit from staying here at least a couple weeks?" One of the orderlies said questioningly. "Very well then, we'll have that miscreant stay here a couple weeks, but more that! I don't want that hoodrat sullying our name." 

And with that, the young, handsome, and terribly dangerous psychopath began his six-week stay at the stay at his personal hell, or really the Sherwood Ohio Psychiatric facility. But to him really there was no difference. To him they were just obstecles in the way of his grand plan! His plan that'll surely win a certain brunette's affection


End file.
